Vitrales de fuego
by RilaZou
Summary: Primer relato de suspenso que escribo, la historia trata sobre una mujer que no sabe que hacer con su vida, descuidándose así misma como a su hogar, con un ex marido que la atormenta, con su primo que intenta ayudarla y con su gatita que es su única compañía. Pero todo cambiara cuando herede un extraño vitral que hará salir sus más oscuros pensamientos y tal vez, sea su liberación.
1. Chapter 1

1° Parte:

Arribé al Aeropuerto de La Serena luego de un extenuante viaje sobre el mar desde Europa Occidental, y trayendo conmigo una carga que no es de mí agrado.  
Desconocía por completo que tenía un tío abuelo viviendo en Noruega, ¿Quién lo creería? Hasta que me dieron el aviso de la herencia y tuve que irme vestida con lo puesto para ir a reclamarla al otro lado del Océano Atlántico.  
Ahora me encuentro parada en una calzada escarchada en el terminal del dichoso aeropuerto, con un intento de abrigo color pardo, tratando de soportar el frío y la humedad de una madrugada de Julio que se cala por mis pulmones como hielo grueso y áspero intentando romperlos por dentro.  
No puedo dejar de titiritar en mi lugar, en tanto vigilo el raro vitral de metro y medio, envuelto en una tela de color sepia, e inclinado a una pared junto con mi pequeña maleta bordada en flores pálidas y desgatadas por el tiempo. ¿Por qué tendré que pasar en este suplicio helado? Mis dientes no dejan de castañear en contra de mi voluntad, mis finos dedos se vuelven morados y arrugados como pasas secas, y ahora, mi cabeza se une al bailar tintineante de mi mandíbula, provocándome más malestar que paz.  
El frío y la impaciencia están jugando una mala pasada para mi salud, he comenzado a toser roncamente, en vano intento contactar con mi primo, quién se suponía debía recogerme a las 2:30 AM de la mañana, y ya eran casi las tres.  
Comencé a lanzar maldiciones al tiempo, a la poca gente que ahí se encontraba abrigada hasta los pies con sus ropas gruesas de lana entretejidas con cuero brillante a la luz de los tenues faroles, subiendo en sus cómodos autos con calefacción y asientos acolchados, y al celular de mi primo, del cual sólo recibía "fuera de servicio" cada cinco minutos.  
Luego de una eternidad, él llegó un cuarto de hora después en su camioneta roja Chevrolett del año 98, una carrocería desgastada en pintura como en sus parachoques. Al igual que yo, la máquina parecía también temblar por la helada seca y cortante, el rugido de su motor era grave y como si estuviera enfermo, dejando eructar su tubo escape sonoramente.  
–¡Por fin llegas! Estoy congelándome hasta los huesos –le espeté furiosa, apenas moviéndome de mi sitio, mis piernas difícilmente respondía y ya perdía la sensibilidad en las plantas de los pies.  
–¡Lo siento, lo siento! Los celulares no respondían y me quedé dormido.  
Él bajo de un salto de su vieja carcasa que tanto ha podido cuidar por años, vestía su buzo azul de la bencinera con las franjas verdes de fosforescencia chillante con botas gruesas. A pesar de ser cinco años menores que yo, parecía que el tiempo se hubiera aumentado a diez más. A sus 40 años, parecía que hubiera vivido el doble que yo, su tez era bronceada y arrugada, los ojos los tenía hundidos en medio de sus visibles ojeras, sus mejillas manchadas con el aceite de motor y el polvo, sus manos ásperas y arrugadas como ramas en otoño esforzándose en no ser arrancadas por el viento y su cabello era más un cúmulo de polvo y grasa formando gruesas hebras pegadas unas a otras. Pero yo no era quién para describir su condición, a mis 20 años de separada sin hijos ni más familiares cercanos que él, he tenido que trabajar arduamente en la Feria con su ayuda y sostener lo que pueda de mi vida.  
No perdí el tiempo al indicarle lo que necesitaba que subiera a la parte de atrás y, como pude, agarré mi maleta para abordar de inmediato al asiento del copiloto e intentar entrar en calor.  
Mi primo tenía un poco de dificultades para llevar consigo el vitral, pero logró asegurarlo con las sogas gruesas y ásperas que utiliza para la mercancía de la Feria.

El arranque desgastado del motor rompió el silencio que se formó en ambos, y admito que no fui lo más agradable y agradecida con él, después de todo, me llevaría hasta la puerta de mi casa que está ubicada al interior de Coquimbo por el Valle del Elqui. A través de la penumbra carretera, que se mostraba ante nosotros como un túnel silencioso e indulgente para los transeúntes que recorren sus parajes, desconociendo la suerte que les aguarda en sus caminos impredecibles.  
–José, siento lo de antes... –apenas articulé sin tener el valor suficiente para mirarle a la cara, perdiendo mi vista en aquellos escenarios de montaña que tanto anhelaba volver a ver después de mi sorpresivo viaje.  
–Bueno, harto feo como me recibiste Sandrita, pero está bien, también fue mi culpa –me respondió, tratando de sonar lo más varonil posible, a lo que solté una risa que le llegó a contagiar.  
El silencio volvió a reinar dentro de la vieja camioneta, hasta que José encendió su radio, que en un principio emitió sonidos rebuscados como piedrecillas cayendo sobre un tejado. No tuve ganas de reclamarle por los temas de reggaetón que sintonizó, el frío entumeció todo mi cuerpo. Arrullándome en el asiento con el vaivén constante del motor y apoyando mi cabeza en la ventanilla, mi vista se perdía en el vacío de sombras formadas por los pastizales, viñedos y sembrados que pasaban ante mí como un mar negro sin viento ni oleaje. La irritante música de mi primo se perdió a mis sentidos, como si la negrura de los campos la absorbiera hasta quedar un vacío en mi cabeza, mis párpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados, mi respiración empañaba el vidrio paulatinamente, me sentía absorbida por la comodidad del asiento, finalmente, todo desapareció envolviéndose en heladas tinieblas.  
Un viento frío golpeó mi rostro seguido de un golpe seco que me sobresaltó hasta el punto de hacerme chocar mi cabeza con el techo del auto.  
–Ya llegamos prima ¿Necesitas una aspirina? –pronunció sus últimas palabras en tono de burla, a lo que respondí con un bufido.  
Mi humilde morada, una casa colonial reconstruida hace más de 50 años atrás con retoques góticos que adornan su umbral con un arco conoptal como en las maltrechas ventanas de arco tudor. Igualmente le fue incluido un segundo piso de ladrillo, que antes servía como sala de estudio para los más cultos de mis antepasados, hasta que fue convertida en un ático, que más llenado de tesoros familiares se volvió un nido de arañas peludas, madera podrida, metal oxidado y uno que otro roedor indeseable que pasaba por ahí, por lo cual muy pocas veces me he atrevido a entrar a tan sucio lugar.  
El musgo y las enredaderas están pegadas en las paredes amarillentas y el techo color canela, fundiéndose armoniosamente con la construcción a través de las grietas y fisuras que el tiempo ha ampliado lentamente.  
Apresurándome a abrir la puerta apolillada, no noté que José por poco cae debido al peso del vitral, hasta que lo oí quejarse por el peso del objeto que por poco le aplasta la cabeza. Encendí la luz tintineante del estrecho pasillo y fui recibida por una vieja amiga, mi gata de Bengala maullándome repetidamente desde el otro lado, erizando molesta sus pelos castaños y sus ojos verde oliva entrecerrados maliciosamente.  
–Ven Pinina –le llamé como acostumbro, pero el animal sólo dio un maullido largo y grave, bajando su cabeza y levantando su cola encrespada. Y dando media vuelta, se adentro a las habitaciones que seguían en tinieblas.  
– ¡Vaya gata malhumorada! –volteé para ayudar a mi primo, que de nuevo, se veía perjudicado por el peso del dichoso vitral.  
– ¿Malhumorada dices? Esa gata es tu viva imagen.  
–Guarda tus comentarios, y asegura esta cosa, que empieza a resbalarse de mis manos.  
– ¿Dónde lo vas a poner? –me preguntó de pronto, a lo que yo me detuve a pensar en dos segundos.  
El vitral era demasiado pesado, por lo que debería de ponerle en un lugar en que ya no se volvería a sacar.  
–En el segundo piso, debo aprovechar ya que estás aquí –fue mi respuesta de niña malcriada.  
–A veces no entiendo como dejó que hagas lo que quieras conmigo.  
–Tal vez porque somos familia.  
–No abuses de eso.  
Con el paso más firme que pudimos, atravesamos el pasillo hasta llegar al comedor, pasando con extremo cuidado por los muebles apenas iluminados, hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al patio. Una vez afuera, apenas pude dar con la escalera empinada de metal, fijada a la pared y que dirigía al segundo piso.  
Fue una proeza en verdad, el subir por los peldaños humedecidos sin caernos o resbalarnos. Es cierto que no visitaba con frecuencia ese lugar de la casa, pero nunca antes el recorrer ese trecho me había parecido interminable, y por no decir, escalofriante. Nuestros pasos lentos y pesados se volvían ecos metálicos que recorrían cada parte de mi hogar, cada rincón, cada grieta y agujero que conociera o ignorara su sola existencia a lo largo de mi vida.  
Apenas logramos llegar a nuestro destino, mis manos ya no podían el peso y comenzaban a sudar, por lo que en un rápido movimiento, saqué el pestillo oxidado de la puerta y la pateé de par en par, causando un estruendo tal, que toda la casa tembló por unas fracciones de segundo.

Caminos sobre la madera pálida que no dejaba de rechinar bajo nuestros cansados pies, en cuánto nos adentramos a unos seis pasos, dejamos caer el pesado vitral. Por un instante creí que el piso apolillado llegaría a romperse por ese grueso marco metálico que sostenía los delgados vidrios, los cuáles estoy segura, no me dejarán dormir por unas cuantas noches debido a su nefasto contenido.  
Cuando por primera vez vi ésta pieza en las tierras de Noruega, no he dejado de pensar en qué clase de individuo era este misterioso tío abuelo de parte de mi madre, y cuál sería el significado para su intrínseco gusto por el arte, sí el contenido de ese vitral podría llamarse así, pero lo más importante ¿Por qué me lo ha legado? ¿Por qué de todos sus muchos familiares en esos dominios Europeos, cercanos a él, me escogió? ¿Tal vez por qué ninguno lo quería y yo hubiese sido la última elección?  
– ¿Qué hay dentro de esta manta? –me consultó José, sacándome de mi momento de reflexión.  
–Sólo un vitral de lo más desagradable –le dije, en tanto trataba de sacarlo de ahí.  
–Oh vamos, quiero echarle un vistazo.  
José se acercó a la tela y comenzó a quitarla impacientemente, fue entonces cuando reparé en algo que no había notado antes. Ese vitral, ese raro y extraño vitral, había quedado exactamente; limpiamente en el centro dónde da la luz del único ventanal redondo en medio de la habitación.  
Cuándo la tela cayó al suelo como seda delante de mis ojos, los rayos luminosos de la luna llena dieron de lleno en los cristales reflejando la imagen en el suelo del viejo ático.  
Mi primo retrocedió unos pasos un poco espantado y desconcertado ante el suntuoso cuadro, yo sólo aparté la vista por un segundo, luego lo tomé de su brazo y lo saqué del cuarto sin decir ninguna palabra.  
–Hablando de cosas raras... ¿Eso fue lo que recibiste como premio? –su voz sonaba quebrada y tratando de simular sarcasmo en sus palabras.  
–Sí, supongo que fue lo sobrado de la herencia –contesté con pereza, en tanto encendía la luz del comedor.  
Los pálidos rayos anaranjados dieron de lleno sobre los muebles desgastados y la madera despigmentada. Mi pequeña Pinina estaba acurrucada en el sofá, maullando molesta y moviendo su cola en señal de protesta por la interrupción de su sueño.  
–Sí no necesitas algo más, ya tengo que volver a casa, mi esposa se quedó en vela esperándome.  
–No, estoy bien, gracias por todo de nuevo.  
Le despedí en la puerta, en tanto que él me decía que volvería más tarde con su esposa para que pudiera relatarle mis experiencias en el continente Europeo y el significado de tan extravagante vitral.  
Cerré la puerta lentamente y apoyé mi espalda para caer lentamente al frío suelo, sentía mi cuerpo desfallecer por la fatiga del viaje y el desconcertante peso que ese objeto había acarreado a mí y mi deplorable vida.  
Miré mi maleta de reojo y a Pinina, que ahora se volvía cariñosa conmigo, ronroneándome a mí alrededor con sus patas peludas y suaves, su lengüita acariciando mis manos ancianas, no por la edad, sino por las experiencias que han significado en mi vida.  
Como pude, me puse de pie sobre mis piernas temblorosas, dejé la maleta abandonada en el living a oscuras, y caminé a mi pequeño cuarto austero. Encendí la luz y en una fracción de segundos, que yo misma desconozco, tenía puesto mi camisón púrpura bordado de rosa, y toda mi ropa de viaje, incluida esa gabardina helada, que quedó tendida en el suelo. Mi gata aprovechó el desorden para armarse una almohada improvisada, ya después me preocuparía por los pelos y las pulgas que dejaría. Ahora lo único que deseaba era dormir, sin saber nada más y olvidar todo en estas pasadas horas, que fueron eternas e intolerantes.  
Apagué las luces, y como todo en esta casa, se volvió oscuras, escuchaba el tintinear del viento por las grietas, el rechinar de la madera por el frío y el arrullo placentero de Pinina, ajena a todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, recordando y tratando de comprender de cómo terminé en esta casa y mi estado actual.

Cometí el error de enamorarme del hombre equivocado, cometí el error de casarme con él, cometí el error de casarme con los bienes compartidos, cometí el error de creer en sus palabras la primera vez que me engañó, una segunda vez y la tercera vez, ya que la cuarta vez él se fue dejándome hasta el cuello de deudas.  
Vendí mi casa, para pagarlas, al menos el cielo fue compasivo conmigo y mi primo ayudó a mudarme a esta antigua morada en la que viví en la infancia junto con los trámites de divorcio. Pero parece que los de abajo no querían dejarme en paz viviendo de mis errores, mi ex ahora visita la casa para convencerme de venderla y de paso, volver a plantear nuestra relación.  
¿Cómo puedo el permitirle entrar a mi morada? ¿Qué pude ver en semejante animal? No, no está bien que diga eso último, el hacerlo es un insulto para las criaturas de la tierra, desde las más grandes y peligrosas hasta las más pequeñas y asquerosas.  
Volteé a ver mi gata, en la penumbra, dormía a pata suelta, ajena a los problemas mundanos, descansando tan tranquila y apacible. Decidí seguir su ejemplo, me acomodé de espaldas, mirando el cielo de mi habitación, que se llenaba de arañas por mi falta de cuidado, cerré los ojos para desviar mi atención y entregarme a la silenciosa noche, que de vez en cuando, cantaba sus sonetos nocturnos usando de instrumento esta casa, que más tranquilidad, me ha traído remordimientos y culpabilidad de mis estupideces.  
Sumiéndome en un sueño profundo, o eso creía, cerrando mis ojos, sentí mi cuerpo más liviano. La cabeza ya no parecía estar apoyada en el cabezal de la cama, sino en un vacío indescriptible como el resto de mí ser. Apesadumbrada por estas sensaciones, abrí de golpe la vista ojerosa, sólo para encontrarme flotando en mis sentidos frente al vitral olvidado en el ático.  
Iluminado majestuosamente en sus colores vívidos de rojo carmesí en el fuego y sangre que representaba; canela pálido en las rocas calcinadas; dorado para acentuar la piel de los dioses nórdicos que aparecen en escena; zafiro, turquesa y amatista para los ostentosos trajes y armas; la plata para los objetos de metal detallados con frialdad; y el tono esmeralda exclusivo para recrear la piel escamosa de una horrorosa serpiente de tres ojos y seis colmillos, enroscada toscamente en un árbol petrificado, llena de júbilo y supremacía destilando de sus fauces el veneno,( representado de color granate), sobre el rostro desfigurado de dolor del individuo atado con las cadenas de plata; quién más que nadie, se merecía aquel suplicio.  
El vitral, el perturbador vitral delante de mí, me enseñaba la situación final de una leyenda nórdica, el momento de castigo del dios Loki; atado de espaldas, semidesnudo, de pies y manos con cadenas gruesas cuyos grilletes le hacían sangrar hilos de carmesí en la roca quemada. Los otros dioses nórdicos le apuntaban con sus armas místicas en señal de juicio y castigo por sus crímenes, al ser expulsado del Valhalla y condenado a la tortura eterna.  
Pero a su lado se encontraba su devota esposa Sigyn, aunque consciente de las atrocidades de su marido, sostenía el cuenco de plata para atrapar la cantidad máxima del letal veneno que caía sobre él.  
La obra de arte, si podía decirlo así, era ricamente bañada en la luz de la luna, haciendo resplandecer sus colores como estrellas en la negrura de la noche con tintineos y destellos, y a su vez, seguir reflejando la imagen en el suelo liso y polvoriento justo a mis pies descalzos.  
Por alguna razón el vitral me pareció diferente a la primera vez que lo vi en tierras extranjeras, tal vez era una pincelada, un murmullo, algo era diferente. Cautelosamente, y no sé porqué, me acerqué a tan rara obra desquiciada, entonces comprendí, cada figura y color, cada toque y detalle, se manifestada ante mí con vida.  
Pronto escuché ecos de la madera podrida rechinando en las penumbras, puse más atención, agudizando mis sentidos hasta un punto que me fue totalmente desconocido. Entonces el sonido que creía provocado por la frágil construcción, de ordinarios ruidos por el viento, tornó en voces humanas; llenas de lamentos y dolor.  
Sospechando, intuyendo de dónde venían, caminé con mis pies descalzos sobre el polvo fino del suelo apolillado.


	2. Chapter 2

2° Parte:

 _La obra de arte, si podía decirlo así, era ricamente bañada en la luz de la luna, haciendo resplandecer sus colores como estrellas en la negrura de la noche con tintineos y destellos, y a su vez, seguir reflejando la imagen en el suelo liso y polvoriento justo a mis pies descalzos._

Por alguna razón el vitral me pareció diferente a la primera vez que lo vi en tierras extranjeras, tal vez era una pincelada, un murmullo, algo era diferente. Cautelosamente, y no sé porqué, me acerqué a tan rara obra desquiciada, entonces comprendí, cada figura y color, cada toque y detalle, se manifestada ante mí con vida.

Pronto escuché ecos de la madera podrida rechinando en las penumbras, puse más atención, agudizando mis sentidos hasta un punto que me fue totalmente desconocido. Entonces el sonido que creía provocado por la frágil construcción, de ordinarios ruidos por el viento, tornó en voces humanas; llenas de lamentos y dolor.

Sospechando, intuyendo de dónde venían, caminé con mis pies descalzos sobre el polvo fino del suelo apolillado.

Los rostros del matrimonio mostraban más marcados en sus facciones doradas, solo y martirio, a cada paso que me acercaba.

Retrocedí de golpe al ver claramente como una lágrima descendía de la mejilla pálida de Sigyn. Para salir de la duda, volví a examinar la figura, pensando si tal vez era una gota de rocío colada por la ventana o un reflejo de la luz que jugaba con mi percepción. Pero nada, ahí estaban las lágrimas cayendo abundantemente de la mujer en busca de consolación.

Desgraciada sea mi suerte y la estrella en la que nací, ya que el vitral encendía ahora envueltos en abrasadoras llamas de un rojo sangre intenso. Y para colmo de males, ningún detalle del cristal era perjudicado por el fuego espectral, en lugar de eso, todo el ático tornaba en las llamas incandescentes producto del maleficio echado por ese maldito vitral.

Inútilmente traté de apaciguar el incendio con la manta, pero nada sucedía. Y el terror llegó tarde a mi mente, corrí en cuanto fui consciente del peligro que me rodeaba hasta la puerta como mis helados pies me lo permitieron, que para burla de un chiste negro, el pedazo desgraciado de madera no abría.

Grité, grité y grité por ayuda; el nombre de mis padres y mis hermanos; el nombre de mi primo y su esposa; pero hasta cuándo mencioné el nombre de mi ex esposo caía de rodillas ahogándome en mis palabras ¿Por qué mencioné a ese monstruo? ¿Inclusive en estos momentos dependía de él? Aún sabiendo que en esta situación, si estuviera aquí, echaría a correr como el cobarde que es dejándome envuelta en este infierno.

Acurrucándome junto a la puerta, empapada en mis lágrimas, esperé por mi final dictado por las lenguas de fuego que cada vez más cerraban ante mí. Dirigí mi mirada una última vez hacia el vitral, enfocándome en la decrepita Sigyn, y comprendí las ironías de la vida. Mi error era su error también, el ser la devota esposa ciega, acarreando los pecados de un hombre que jamás la apreció como mujer y persona. Tarde ya era para mí cuándo he visto la luz y la salida a los problemas de mi vida, ahora que estoy cerca de la muerte.

Desperté de golpe, con el corazón golpeándome violentamente el pecho, apenas podía respirar, apenas podía creer que estaba de vuelta en mi habitación, bajo mis tapas y mi gata siguiendo en su sueño profundo. Traté de tranquilizarme, temblorosa, salí de las cobijas y fui al baño para lavarme la cara.

Enjuagándome con el agua cristalina que salía de la llave, reflexioné lo sucedido con el vitral. Aún me costaba creer que fue un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, aunque todavía me sentía flotar en el aire por aquellas alucinaciones de mi mente.

Pero la respuesta que había encontrado era real, salí con la cabeza despejada al living y un martillo oxidado con su mango agrietado cayó ante mí cuando choqué con en el basurero. Lo miré por unos segundos, esa vieja herramienta se aparecía para realizar su última tarea que yo ya le tenía pensado cuando se presentó ante mí. La tomé con fuerza y caminé con paso decidido hacia el ático, siendo seguida por Pinina que me miraba curiosa.

El viento golpeaba fuerte, no me había percatado que ya salía el sol y que sus rayos carmín golpeaban suavemente los muros de mi hogar, pareciéndolos por primera vez majestuosos ante mí.

Inhalé profundo la fresca brisa del rocío cuando llegué al portal del cuarto, erguida y decidida con martillo en mano, abrí firmemente la vieja puerta. Y allí estaba el vitral, bañándose tranquilamente con el rojo anaranjado del sol que se asomaba por el ventanal.

Acercándome con una seguridad que yo misma desconocía, y girando tres veces el viejo martillo, golpeé el vitral con fuerza y certeza.

El vidrio se trizó, pero no lo suficiente como para romperse, estaba claro que el cuadro iba darme pelea y yo no permitiría obtenerle la victoria.

Acerté un segundo golpe en el mismo lugar y escuché el cristal crujir, sonreí ante esto y di otro golpe, uno tras otro con más fuerza haciendo saltar los fragmentos de cristal como si fuesen copos de nive a mí alrededor. Mi gata, desde el umbral de la puerta, comenzó a maullar con cada golpe que daba como si me animará en mi tarea. Me sentía libre y viva, ese vitral estaba dándome el desahogo que necesitaba de la frustración en que me había hundido por mi propia mano.

Grité, grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero no de rabia, no de pena ni vergüenza, alcé mi voz al cielo en señal de nueva vida y bajé el martillo una última vez.

El vitral explotó en pedazos al mismo tiempo que el viejo martillo en su última faena, algunos trozos de cristal cayeron en mi muñeca derecha, pero no me importó. Solté al suelo el mango resquebrajado de mis manos ensangrentadas por el esfuerzo, las que pasé por mi rostro sin importarme que me manchara con ellas.

Rápidamente corrí afuera, llena de éxtasis que nunca antes había sentido y comencé a danzar en medio del patio sin importarme el frío y el viento que golpeaba.

Estaba viva, sin importar nada más, estaba viva y respirando, mi hogar se veía majestuoso y yo era muy ciega para verlo así antes.

Entonces los maullidos secos de mi gata me detuvieron, parecía un poco nerviosa mirando detrás de mí, giré por curiosidad y me encontré con un lobo negro de ojos rojos que me gruñía desafiantemente ¿Qué se creía ese animal al venir a interrumpir mi liberación?

–¡NUNCA MÁS! –le encrespé con fuerzas, con el ardor del fuego del vitral que ahora se encontraba en mí y envolvió al despreciable incauto en llamas hasta volverle cenizas.

Para mi sorpresa, Pinina había bajado hasta la mitad de la escalera sin quitarme esos ojos grandes de encima, y saltó a mi pecho.

Sentí que me mordía cariñosamente la cara, pero uno de sus colmillos se enterró fuertemente en mi labio inferior, por lo que tuve que correrla bruscamente recibiendo a cambio un arañazo de su parte en mi muñeca derecha.

Cuando despabilé, increíblemente estaba de vuelta en mi habitación bajo mis cobijas, el reloj marcaba las 11:30 AM y mi gata maullaba exigiendo su comida.

¿Todo fue un sueño? ¿O fue un sueño dentro de un sueño? Pero no me importaba, estaba aquí con la gata disgustada, el día despejado, todo un buen tiempo para trabajar y necesitaba empezar con un baño.

Me sentía bien, todo era diferente o más bien yo estaba diferente, y no lo tardaron en notar José y su esposa que llegaban esa tarde con delicioso pan amasado recién horneado.

–Si no lo veo no lo creo –comentó él muy divertido, al verme limpiar la fachada de la casa con escoba, trapo y agua.

–Necesitas que te ayude –se ofreció su señora, a lo que negué tranquilamente y los invité a pasar.

La cena fue amena, mis relatos de lo poco que vi en Noruega los emocionó, todo iba bien hasta que salió el tema del vitral. No sabía que responder, puesto que en todo el día no había ido al ático para asegurarme que estaba ahí entero o en piezas sobre el suelo, sí lo vivido esa noche fue un sueño o verdad.

Y algo curioso sucedió, antes que pudiera dar cualquier explicación alguien comenzaba a llamar enérgicamente a la puerta.

–Hola ¿Estás ahí Sandra? –se oyó la voz de mi ex por toda la casa, cuyas paredes rechinaron ante el eco.

José golpeó la mesa con fuerza, y me miró a los ojos de forma acusadora.

– ¿Se puede saber que hace aquí?

–No lo sé, pero te aseguró que pondré fin a esto –le respondí calmadamente, y pude notar en su expresión que confiaba en mis palabras.

Fui a abrir la puerta con él haciendo de compañía, y ante nosotros apareció aquel sujeto que ambos detestábamos, yo más que nada. Estaba pálido y desgarbado, tenía tantas arrugas en su rostro como en sus manos, sus ojos rojos y canas horribles adornaban su cabeza.

– ¿Qué deseas? –le pregunté firmemente que tanto él como mi primo se sorprendieron de mi actitud.

Ya no sería la mujer vulnerable ante él nunca más, ya no sería Sigyn.

–Me enteré que fuiste a Europa por una herencia ¿Es verdad?

Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de darle una bofetada por su desfachatez, pero no deseaba rebajarme a su nivel y entonces vi un curioso reflejo carmesí llegando a su pecho. No sé porque sonreí en ese momento, una expresión que di ante él que le hizo dudar de haber venido a mi morada.

–Sí, así es, es un vitral de lo más curioso. Algo así no se ve todos los días, así que te invitaré a pasar a verlo, y a cambio, no volverás a presentarte ante mí el resto de tu vida.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mudos por mis palabras, y el sujeto pensó un momento y asintió de acuerdo. De seguro hurgó en esa mente rebuscada que el vitral sería valioso y volvería más tarde por él, y no de buena manera.

Le invité a pasar al patio, en tanto mi primo me reprochaba de mis acciones, conociendo al cañada que era, pero yo le tranquilicé recordándole lo que era el vitral.

–Está bien, pero sí trata algún truco sucio lo va a lamentar.

Los cuatro subimos por las escaleras, conmigo al frente abriendo la puerta, y de reojo pude percibir como la mirada de aquel vagabundo brillaba de codicia, y fue él, siendo el primero en entrar para ver la curiosa pieza de arte.

La escena ante nosotros hizo que la esposa de mi primo ahogara un grito de sorpresa en tanto que el otro individuo quedaba hipnotizado ante el cuadro.

El vitral está en una pieza, brillando en dorado con el fulgor del atardecer, yo sólo me apoyé en el umbral de la puerta con mi primo viéndome con preocupación.

Lo que ocurrió después pasó tan lentamente que ninguna de las tres personas ahí presentes lo olvidaría jamás.

Las luces del sol hacían brillar al vitral como si fuese oro puro, escuchamos maullar a Pinina en la planta baja de la casa, mi ex esposo deslumbrado por el dorado dio tres pasos al frente para contemplarlo más de cerca y el suelo de madera podrida bajo sus pies se trizó en miles de fragmentos engulléndolo de un bocado. Escuchamos un ruido sordo pero ningún grito, José junto a su esposa corrieron en pánico por las escaleras hasta el primer piso justo debajo del ático, yo en cambio, me quedé apaciblemente contemplando la belleza del vitral que no había notado antes con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tranquilamente caminé hasta el agujero que se había formado en la madera y miré abajo, él parecía una marioneta rota, pero podía ver que aún respiraba, apenas respiraba.

Escuché a José que le decía a su esposa que llamase a una ambulancia, pero ya era tarde, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos me sentí poderosa, me sentí libre y él era menos que basura tomando su último respiro.

La mujer de José chilló de terror siendo consolada rápidamente por su marido, mientras que Pinina subía de un salto hacia el pecho del cuerpo frío observándome desde abajo y maullando gravemente.

Levanté la vista hacia el vitral envuelto en las últimas llamas rojas del sol del atardecer, regresando a sus mixtos colores y volví a sonreír. Caminé de vuelta para cerrar la puerta sin apartar la vista en ese nefasto vitral, que en verdad era nefasto, pero sólo cruelmente nefasto con aquellos que eran nefastos conmigo.

FIN


End file.
